


A Sister To Love [Fairy Tail] {Completed}

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: This is based on a role play done with my friend from college.I got hate on my other account so my books on my other account will be put on this one too.





	1. Unexpected circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own fairy tail. I and my sister were just having fun rping this.

**(Elisia's POV)**

Separated at birth I join fairy tail and She joined Sabortooth. We shall meet and seal our fates. When we meet it is on a job and Natsu gets us mixed up since my mark is on my hip as is hers. It's a rough time after that moment. Her mark is on the right side of her hip while mine is on my left hip. I am an ice dragon slayer mage, she is a fire dragon slayer mage. My name is Elisia and hers is Yui.

**(Time rewind to the day it occurred.)**

I am rushing to get my bags as Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Happy, and Gray knock on my door. I hear them arguing over something as I open the door to see both Natsu and Gray in headlocks by Erza. I laugh as Gray eyes me. This leads to my major blush and us rushing for the train.

Natsu is curled up in the seat as we head to Oak Town. His motion sickness kicked in as well as did mine. I'm curled up against Gray's side as he holds me. Wendy was sick so she stayed home. Lucy was in a full on conversation with Erza on our mission to stop some bandits. I am nearing the edge of throwing up when my flying cat Eti came flying up to us. She has a crush on Happy but Happy likes Carla.

**(One hour later)**

Natsu and I were chasing after some bandits when I got separated from him. He spots Sting and with a girl who looks identical to me and he freaks out. He doesn't notice that our outfits differ but jumps head first into fighting Sting over her.

I am searching the city for Natsu when I knock into Rouge who had walked away from the fight. "Whoops sorry" I said. Rogue smiles down at me and helps me up from where I fell. "I'm very sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's okay." He says. I look up at him and know i've seen his face before but can't place it. A loud crashing sound comes from close by and Rogue and I rush to it. We see Natsu fighting Sting and her. My jaw drops but I soon realize what is going on isn't going to gain him anything in the long run.

 

***I got some hate on my other account so my books are being moved to this account as well.***

 


	2. An Old Acquaintance

**(Yui's POV)**

I'm at Sabortooth getting ready to go on a mission with Sting and Rouge. New day same routine. Me, Sting, Rouge, Frosh, and Lector all leave heading towards Oak Town for our mission. We are arguing about who would cause the most destruction. I know i'll beat them all.

We get to Oak Town taking down a dark guild on the outskirts of town. Star my cat is with Lector and Frosh in town at our hotel. The three us go to the train station to get our reward from the person we took the job from. Me, Sting, and Rouge are making jokes about Fairy Tail. Laughing at how weak they can be.

Rogue goes off somewhere on his own as usual. Sting and I come across Natsu. He starts spouting nonsense about how I'm a member of Fairy Tail and tries to attack Sting. I roll my eyes and join in on the fight. I'm always up for some practice. I start fighting against Natsu with Sting.

Natsu is very confused but is freaked when he sees my fire magic. This amuses me. "What the hell? When did you learn that?" He said. I grin at Natsu while Sting avoids my next attack.

"Fire Light Dragon Roar." I attack then say. "I don't even know who you are pinkey?" I smirked and looked to Sting just as he attacked. "White Dragon Roar." Sting roared. I look to my left and see Rogue coming tords us with a girl. She looks just like me and I know why.

"Hey, Sting, Rouge, look its the Fairy Freaks." I say and all of us laugh. I glare at her before turning to Sting. She look shocked.  _No wonder you must be scared to see me after so many years._  I snicker at my thoughts.

 


	3. Sisters Reunited

**(Nobody's POV)**

Natsu goes flying into a building from the double attack and Elisia rushes to him. "Natsu!" She turns to both them and her eyes are burning with hatred. "Ice Night Dragon roar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yells. They are all shocked from her surprise attack.

"Fire Light Dragon Roar!!!" Yui screams and her magic hits Elisia. She slams into the building only to get back up and rush at Yui with a trick up her sleeve. "Lightning Bolt Dragon Roar!!" Laxus had secretly taught her that.

They dodge. "White Shadow Dragon Roar," Yui attacks.

Elisia huffs and dodges the attack. "So you are a dragon slayer as well that has learned from other dragon slayers too. Don't be fooled Fairy Tail will take you down." She close her eyes and open them again to stare at Yui before rushing for Sting. "Aknelogia's Roar!" She yelled. Sting flew against a building his body being crushed by her dark black magic, dragon slayer technique.

Natsu just sits there stunned as Elisia turns back to Yui. "Black fire dragon Wing attack." Yui dodges this attack.

"I have dark magic too 'Black shadow dragon claw' Tell me who you are?" Yui hisses.

Elisia feels that they are both out of magic so she flips out a knife from her boot and tackles her to the ground.She holds it to Yui's neck as she looks at the identical faces. "I am Elisia from Fairy Tail and who the fuck are you? Why the hell do you look like me?"

"I am Yui of Sabortooth and don't tell me you forgot your own twin sister?" Kicks Elisia off her.

 


	4. Found and Confused

**(Elisia's POV)**

"Sister? I have no sister she died when we were born in the fire that took our parents so you can't be her can you?" I ready my knife and look back at Natsu then to Sting and lastly to Rouge who winks at me and I blush before returning my gaze to you.

"No I didn't die thanks to Minerva who saved me and made me a member of Sabortooth. Only dad died in that fire, mom is still alive" Yui said standing.

"M..mom? She survived but she was in the fire in the room I was told She handed me to a maid before a beam fell on her crushing her? It can't be only my true sister would have a birthmark that matches mine. I don't believe it you have it!" I looked to Rouge before sighing and turning to Natsu. "Ok Yui, Strip. I have no qualms with stripping do you?"

"Fine you first though." Yui said. "Mom made me promise not to tell you anything about our past and I intent to keep that promise. Sting, Rouge, go back to the hotel without me."

Both Sting and Rogue say. "Ok Yui."

"Fine by me" I strip off my top not caring Natsu was still there.

"So where is your birthmark then?" Yui said wih a sarcastic look on her face.

I turn sideways and show my left side beside my boob a dark dragon shaped mark "Right here!"

Yui takes off her shirt showing me the dragon mark beside her boob on the left side. -"Damn looks like you are my long lost sister but we are from seperate guilds so I guess the make up sister thing wont be happening." I look over at Natsu who has been joined by Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy. There faces are all red and in shock of what was being seen.

I squeeled and grabbed my shirt to cover my boobs "Perverts look away!" I cover Yui as well as I grab her shirt.

Yui puts her shirt back and leave saying "I will see you soon enough little sister and Fairy Tail is an enemy of Sabortooth. Remember that."

"Who are you calling little and see ya, Yui" I put my shirt back on and head over to the still shocked other fairy tail members "Lets go to our hotel guys. I 'm exhausted from fighting so hard." I fall forward passing out into Gray's arms. I had used too much magic energy. Yui gets back to my hotel and falls asleep next to Sting.

 

 

 


	5. A New Day

**(Unknown POV)**

Elisia is carried to the hotel and is put to bed by Gray who she shares a room with. He pets her hair as she sleeps. She was glad he had chosen her over Juvia who is now proudly married to Leon. Thank god. Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Gray meet up downstairs to talk about what had happened. Natsu had zoned out the conversation so he only knew what he saw. They wanted to ask her but it would be a couple of days before she was up again so they resigned to go to bed.

Gray said he loves her but the truth is she had always loved Rouge even though they stayed to themselves. Gray knew this and accepted it and said he was glad to just be her friend. She was overjoyed at this. Gray was remembering this as he came back in and found her using what strength she had left to stand out on the balcony. she had awoke to a quiet empty room so despite the pain she made her way there. He just watched her.

She was looking out at the sky thinking of Yui. "Damn Yui, why did it have to be them. I won't be able to choose between this and you." She was breaking inside. she slipped to the floor of the balcony. Gray took her back to the bed.

Yui was in love with Sting and he made her his girlfriend the day after she confessed to him. The next day Yui went out with Sting to wonder around town. She was on a date with Sting. The next day Elisia laid in bed and thought of Yui and Rogue. Yui, Sting, Rouge, and their cats went back to Sabortooth later that day.

The master of Sabertooth tells them to go to Fairy Tail and to give a letter to the master of Fairy Tail. Yui heads to Fairy Tail with Sting, Rouge, and their cats. Elisia wrote Yui a letter on her last day in the hotel asking for a meeting. They headed back to fairy tail and Settled into getting back to our old selves. Elisia refused to explain anything about Yui to anyone.

Yui was already at Fairy Tail with Sting and Rouge talking to Makarov. She was getting annoyed with everyone confusing her with Elisia. She was also waiting for her to get back to Fairy Tail. Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gay and Elisia walked in and everything got silent she was still bandaged from the fight. She saw Yui and froze. Rogue eyed her and he stood. She ignored him and slowly walked to Yui. "Yui, what are you doing here? At Fairy Tail?"

"Our master asked us to come." Yui exclaimed.

"Was it about Oak Town? Did you get in trouble because we fought? I hope you didn't get hurt. Yui, are you alright at Sabertooth?" She rushes to Yui after these words and pulls her into a hug. "Please tell me you are safe." The fairy tail guild members all just stare at them as she burst into tears.

"Get off me Elisia and our master just needed to talk to your master. Sabortooth is my family now.Lets go. Sting, Rouge." They nod to her and start to leave with their cats. 


	6. Fighting Again

**(Elisia's POV)**

I felt hurt and stepped back before my anger kicked in. "Yui. I may not be of Sabertooth but don't ever think I can't take you down. I will hurt you if you offend my family. You may be my twin sister but it doesn't stop me from doing this." I punched you in the nose and didn't stop there. "Night dragon Ice lightning fire secret magic attack." I fell to the floor as you hit the wall from my attack. "Don't insult Fairy Tail or i'll give you worse, sis."

I stood back up. I passed out and Rogue caught my body as it fell. All hell broke loose as Sting looked like he was going to kill me. "Same goes for me." Yui kicks me in the stomach. "Sting we will get the fairies freaks when the games come around."

"Yes we will." Sting said.

"Rouge just come when your done." Yui said waving her hand.

"Yes Yui." Rogue said glaring at her. Natsu and Gray ready their magic as Yui and Sting start to leave. Rogue cradles my body. "Why do you hate her so much she is your twin sister? She has been told you were dead for twenty years!" His words stop her.

"Fairy Tail just remember this, anyone who makes light of Sabortooth will parish by me. Bye my little sister." Rogue looked pissed but waited till the two of them left to say anymore. I was still passed out but suddenly I was awake and in pain. "S..shit!!" I curled into a ball in Rogue's arms.

Natsu goes after Yui and Sting. He starts fighting with them. Yui comes back to Fairy Tail. "Elisia come by Sabortooth tomorrow by yourself."

I nodded and relaxed against Rogue before both of us double over in pain. "Body link magic. What happened to make it kick back up sis?" Yui looked to be in more pain than me as she was feeling my pain as well. "Yui are you ok?" I said.

"Stay away from me so you wont get hurt. Its mom doing this to us Elisia." Yui says between breaths.

"Yui?" I felt the pain again "why would she?" I gasp out.

"She hates me. She only wanted you as a child not me." I feel pain again.

"No she doesn't! She loves you!" I say. Tears are forming in my eyes.

"No she doesn't she has told me numerous times." Yui states.

"I'll kill her for the pain she's putting you in I swear that as my last wish to you I'll save you from this darkness" I fell unconscious then and the body link stopped.

"You cant kill mom." Yui says standing up straight.

I was lifted up by Rogue and he looked you in the eye. "Just take Sting and go before I lose my temper Yui! Go." He said holding me tight.

"No Rouge I'm staying, I need to tell her what happened the day of fire. She needs to know." Sting and Natsu show up together.

"Tell her another time Yui she is exhausted she fought you twice and has used up her magic after this she'll be out for days you can't expect anything more than a miracle. She's dying here and all you care about truly is yourself. Just leave!" Rogue shouts and turns to head for the medical room. Leaving everyone to just stare after him.

 


	7. Should Light Enter

**(Yui's POV)**

"Rouge bring her to me. I can give her my magic." I transfer half my magic into her.

 

"Yui!" Sting yells at me as I fall to the floor exhausted. Rogue stares as her breathing becomes normal but I look pale. Elisia's still unconscious.

 

Talking to myself "Is that what you wanted mother?"

 

"Yui?" Master Makarov says. He seems worried about me.

 

"I'm fine." I say objectively.

 

"Are you sure?" He asked. Nodding I say yes.

 

"Elisia wake up please." I'm starting to feel slightly guilty.

 

"Why don't the three of you stay at her place till everyone is healed." Makarov said. She didn't wake up at my words not even when Natsu yelled for her to wake up. She just couldn't. She was too far into the darkness to hear anyone's words.

 

"Rouge bring her to me." He did as directed but was unsure what I would do. I started pulling the dark magic out of her so she could wake up.

 

She screamed and stopped me; now wide awake. "Don't! Yui, leave my magic be!"

 

"It was the only way to wake you up." She glared at my statement.

 

"The HELL it was?" She was very tired. "What have you done to me? I feel like there are two dragons inside of me."

 

"I gave you some of my magic. It should wear off in a couple of hours." I look around at the shocked faces of the Fairy Tail guild members. Some even had angry looks. Especially Gray. "Elisia can I talk to you. Just me and you?"

 

"It's not going to be easy for me to stay awake but I'll try lets go to my house. It's more private then here. " She said letting her hand fall to hang loosely in front of me. She has no control over them so they just hang for now.

"Come on Elisia." Rogue, and Sting carry us to Elisia's house. It isn't very far from the guild.


	8. The End

**Pre warning this will be the last chapter cause we ended the roleplay like this. Don't hate us but this ending is sad. Very Sad but happy- ish.**

**(Elisia's POV)**

**~Elisia's place~**

 

"Yui you should know that my health fails me and I have six months to live. I'm dying and there is no cure. I am only biding my time using my dragon slayer magic till then. I was hoping to have lived to raise a family with a husband before it caught up to me but things happened to deter those plans and speed up this process. I hope you can forgive me?" I say trying my hardest to stay awake.

 

"Mom will help you. But before you meet mom , you need to know what happened the night of the fire." Yui says to me in a rush. She seems to not want to lose me now that she knows I don't have much longer.

 

"No I don't want that just let it go I won't let her save me when there is nothing she can do anyway. Father had this illness but died in the fire before it killed him. They call this illness Excalibur. There is no cure." I braced myself for anyone's objections.

 

"Yeah there is a cure but there is a catch to it." Yui says. I shake my head.

 

"I don't want to know about the fire I just don't want to." I fell unconscious again in Rogue's arms.

 

"You need to know it was my fault Elisia and after this you won't see me again. No one will. Bye everybody. I hope you can forgive me Elisia." She just disappears.

 

**~5 days later~**

 

Gray led the way to the apartment and let Rogue in. I passed out in the guild again. Rogue decided to stay with me. Rogue set me in my bed and tucked me in. There were two more bedrooms but he chose to stay by my side till I woke. Gray didn't leave either. No one has seen Yui.

 

When I wake I worry about Yui but my body has depleted faster than it should and I could no longer leave my bed. I sent Rogue back to Sabertooth. Several days pass and my mom shows up to help me. I send her away with the warning that if she comes near me or you again i'll kill her. Yui is still missing.

 

I worry so much that I can't even eat and am withering away to nothing. Rogue tries his best to save me as does Gray and everyone at Fairy Tail. My time was withering away and all i wanted to do was see Yui one last time. I asked the guild to take on a mission for me. I asked them to search for her. Sting was just as worried as I. He and Rogue immediately asked to help as did many of the other guilds.

 

The next day Yui shows up as a spirit in front of me. I know that it is my time to join her. I end the search and call everyone to me. The guild is in tears. Rogue and Sting stand in the back. "I am sorry." Yui's spirit says.

 

I let silent tears fall. "Everyone. It is time I told you everything before I go. I am going to give my magic to a powerful wizard that I know can handle the power of twelve different dragon slayer magics. I have written down everything that you will need to know. You will also have all my forbidden magic and black spells and most of all my love. There is one condition though you must never use Aknelogia's power even though I have. I want to give you this because I trust you. I trust Lucy to teach you everything about your new dragon slayer magic." I begin to cough.

 

"My sister is died and I am soon to join her so I give you this Azuka even though you are still a child it will be your gift and my last one too you. Azuka forgive me." I took the little girl's hands and transferred my power to her every last drop. I was now very weak. I pointed her parents to the books on my desk. "That is what will teach her when she is old enough. Cana I leave you with what money is left of mine to pay for a round of drinks for everyone. Natsu, take care of Lucy for me alright." I coughed up blood and Rogue rushed too my side.

 

"Erza I want you to take care of everyone else for me please." I smiled and turned to Sting. "She has died, yes, but she loved you with all she had. Her spirit will live on in you. Rogue, I never got the chance to tell you but I love you. I have loved you for a long time. I'm sorry to say this is goodbye. Everyone I love you all. Gray, don't ever change the way you are." I smiled one last time. The world going dark on me.

 

"Yui i'm coming" I whisper. My body glowed and disappeared to reappear as a spirit beside Yui's. Everyone could see us and they cried. Sting was bawling his eyes out as was Rogue. I was going to miss all of this.

 

"Elisia I'm sorry but I never told you this. I love you, sis." Yui stated once I stood beside her.

 

"I love you too, Yui. Shall we go now? We shall live on through these wonderful people, our guilds, our families." I hug Yui able to now since i'm a spirit now.

 

"Yeah lets go." She says wrapping her arm around my shoulder. We disappear as if we were the wind headed off to a better place. This is a better place now that it's with Yui, my sister.


End file.
